Opening car doors against objects and against other cars has long been a problem in that both the opening door and the potentially struck object or opposing automobile are often damaged. With few exceptions, the solutions offered to date have been passive cushioning devices. Problems exist, though, because the effectiveness of passive cushioning devices is limited by their location and by their dimensions. Few serve to fully protect either the opening door or what may be struck. The present invention solves these problems with active automobile door protection.